Conventionally, an image compositing device that performs High Dynamic Range (HDR) composition is known (refer to Patent Literature 1). This device enlarges an apparent dynamic range of a video signal by compositing a plurality of images generated sequentially under different exposure conditions. As a result, “whiteout” or “blackout” (a portion with an excessively high or low luminance level) that is created under a backlit situation is resolved. In addition, the device performs HDR composition after respectively transforming coordinates of a plurality of images in correspondence with imaging misalignments over time of the plurality of images caused by camera shake. Specifically, HDR composition is performed based on motion information of an image using a common area portion of two images. As a result, a misalignment (screen blur) of a screen (imaging device) with respect to a subject is resolved.